


Memories tied between Stars

by Amari



Series: Alerraia's Holiday Exchange [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also for reference McCree fits as Lloyd and Hanzo fits as Sheena, Alternate Univerese - Tales of Symphonia, Fluff, M/M, Massive spoilers for Tales of Symphonia, Post Game, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: Prompt:  1: Sunlight/Starlight Six months into their journey after the world was put back together, something begins to bother Jesse, but Hanzo is there to ease his worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that's part of a much larger AU that really has no solid writing. But if you'd like a link to the character list, let me know. Also, I am very rusty, as I haven't written anything properly since last year.

When the world had been put back in its original state, Gabe had told Jesse that Derris-Karlahn would begin to drift away. Their goodbye to each other at the remnants of Tethe’alla’s tower would be the last they’d ever say to each other. It was something Jesse accepted, he had no other choice. As Gabe saw it, if a remaining member of Cruxis were to stay on the world, the Half-elves would never be able to find peace. Even if Gabe was human, he was still right.  
  


Their parting words were far from emotional. But then again, it wouldn’t be like Gabe if it were. He was straight to the point, with a little extra scolding to Jesse for his thoughtless last actions. Jesse would have sassed him right back, but he couldn’t find the words, but he did find a smile for him when he said, “Still, you did good, kid.”  
  


Gabe asked Jesse to use the Eternal Sword to send him up and away with Derris-Karlahn. Jesse obliged, lifting up the grand purple sword to the sky. Energy swirled at Gabe’s feet, engulfing his entire body. Soon his figure separated into light and flew up into the air, heading for the giant planet of mana.   
  
  
And to this day, Jesse could swear he heard Gabe whisper, “Don’t die before I do, Jesse, _my son_.”   
  
  
Every time het told Hanzo what he heard, there’s a part of him that laughed, because there’s no damn way he’d ever say something like that. Even after all they’d been through. As far as Jesse was concerned, _that man_ was not his father, and he was not _his son_.   
  
  
Or so he often repeated, as he looked up into the night sky, six months after Gabe’s departure.  
  


It was a night like any other after Hanzo and Jesse went off on their own adventure to collect as many of the remaining expheres as they possibly could. The Rheiards put away, a pot of something Hanzo made over an orange-glowing fire, accompanied with Jesse’s quieting laughter. Jesse seemed tired, and Hanzo had half a mind to tell him to go to bed earlier than most nights and that he’d take first watch, but knew that Jesse would protest it as soon as the suggestion dared to touch his lips. Also, Jesse would never let the last third of the pot go to waste.  
  


Jesse sighed and leaned back, looking up at the expanse above them. The night still had a lingering purple hue from Derris-Karlahn. Most of the stars weren’t visible and it was only in the past week that they dared to brave themselves above the world.  
  


Hanzo moved closer to Jesse, laying his head opposite of him “What’s on your mind?” He asked carefully.  
  


Jesse plopped to the ground with a soft crunch of the earth beneath him. He ran a hand through his hair, “Aw, just thinkin’ you know?”   
  
  
“You? Thinking? I’d be troubled too.” Hanzo grabbed the low-hanging fruit and earned himself a playful smack in the forehead from his partner.  
  


“Thanks, Hanny, glad to know what my one true only thinks of me.” The both laughed. Hanzo turned his head to kiss Jesse’s temple.  
  


“Now tell me.” Hanzo urged.   
  
  
There’s a second of hesitation before Jesse let out another long sigh and returned his gaze above him. He lifted his left hand; an orange exphere-turned-cruxis crystal embedded in the back stared back at him. The purple light of Derris-Karlahn remained far above and out of reach, covering most of the visual space above them both. But in the far corners of the horizon, was the blinking of stars and the darkness that used to blanket the sky.   
  
  
“This is gonna sound stupid, but I think I’m afraid of the stars.” Jesse admitted, letting the words hang for a moment, “It’s not like I’m afraid of the stars themselves but what  _ they mean _ . Like-- I already know that Derris-Karlahn is so far away. Mercy even explained that the speed at which it’s moving away, even the might of the Eternal Sword couldn’t get us there a month ago. But now it’s just becoming so obvious how far away it is and--”   
  
  
“How far away Gabe is, right?” Hanzo guessed and flipped on his stomach to look at Jesse with a better view.   
  
  
“Right.” Jesse dropped his hand on his face and pulled at the skin. “It’s so unbelievable. And we’ve put two worlds that were torn apart and made them whole again. And another world drifting off at speeds I can’t imagine is the part that’s unbelievable.”     
  


Hanzo looked at Jesse. The other man rubbed at his eyes and threw his arms down wide. “There’s more, isn’t there?”  
  


Jesse’s breath catches, like he’s been caught in a trap. “Yeah.” He heard himself admit, “I think it means that Gabe’s really gone.”  
  


“You’ve known that, Jesse.”   
  
  
“I know, Hanzo, I know. It’s just that, I hoped, yanno? That maybe he was watching over the world while he was drifting away. Like he really wasn’t leaving but still there beside us.”   
  
  
Hanzo reached out and played with a lock of Jesse’s brown hair. “I thought you told me you weren’t gonna let it bother you.”   
  
  
“Yeah, and for awhile, I didn’t. I didn’t even think of him. But then whispers of Heimdall’s elder sometimes echoes in my hears.”  
  


Hanzo said it for him, “ _Remember, Gabe was your ninth companion_.”   
  
  
“Right.” Jesse tilted his head back to look at Hanzo and placed his hand on Hanzo’s face. Hanzo leaned into his touch.   
  
  
“And, as we all know, he was your father.” Hanzo added.  
  
  
Jesse sat up quickly and pivoted around to look at Hanzo properly. His eyes were wild. “But he’s not! _He never was!_ And he never will be! I might have Gabe’s DNA, but I sure as hell am not his son!”  
  


“I know, I know.” Hanzo said in a weak attempt to calm the other down. He also sat up and scooted closer to Jesse. “Gabe is only part of why you exist, but not the reason why you continue. We’ve had this discussion before, haven’t we? That night before you fought him at Origin’s seal?”   
  


“Yeah.” Jesse smiled fondly at the memory. “I remember how flustered you were, when you admitted that you were thinking about what it would be like in my place. But you also reminded me that my family was much larger than just Gabe. I have Mercy. I have Torbjorn, Pharah, Mei, Lucio, Zarya, D.Va, and most importantly-- _I have you_.”  
  


Hanzo leaned in and put his forehead to Jesse’s, “So, don’t worry about Gabe watching over you, because I already am. And as he disappears from the sky, the true night will return. And we will have memories like those we’ve had before with a real sky above us.”   
  
  
Jesse bumped his nose to Hanzo’s, “Oh yeah?” He practically purred in front of Hanzo, obviously feeling far better.   
  
  
“Yes.” Hanzo said, dipping in for a sweet kiss, “And maybe we can have a little fun without some prying eyes.”   
  
  
“I might be into that, who knows?”   
  
  
“Hm.” Hanzo pushed Jesse over and climbed on top of him, “Maybe that’ll be something we’ll try out the next time we’re in Flanoir.”   
  
  
Jesse gazed at Hanzo, already falling apart like putty. He smiled brightly, “Well, Hanny, as long as you’re on top of me--” He leaned up, hooked his arms around Hanzo’s neck and pulled him down.   
  
  
_ “You’re all the sky I need.”  _


End file.
